That LA Punk
by Bombora
Summary: Courtney is thrust into the LA punk scene to be with her father for the summer. Duncan is boarding with The Rat, Courtney's father. Parties and Punks follow! Based on the book Beige by Cecil Castellucci. Mainly DXC, BXG etc. R&R guys!
1. London Calling

**A/N**

**I'll be the first to admit that this is sort of copying. Therefore, I will try to minimise the guilt on my shoulders ;)**

**The story is Total Drama Island characters in Cecil Castellucci's book, **_**Beige**_**. I've added a few of the TDI characters into new spots in the book and removed other of Cecil Castellucci's charactres. The idea that makes **_**Beige**_** work is also used in my story, but the plot is somewhat different.**

**And I know I should be working on George and Cara. The updates on both of these stories will be even slower than usual! Sorry!! **

_~Chapter 1~_

I stood leaning on my bedroom door while my mother shoved a Mac Pac full of my clothes. She was also chatting about how it would be great to experience a new culture, but all the while avoiding the name of my father.

My father was always called The Rat in our house, which I can't stand. His real name is James. James was in a band called Suck, which I don't know a lot about. Mum won't really tell me more. She says that's all in her past and shouldn't be revisited.

I think that's wrong. I'm going head long into her past and I don't even know where to get a good coffee from.

"Mum, I'm going to see Bella,"

"Okay," she smiled, but not her real smile. I once heard her say to Nonna that her real smile got her in so much crap that she's scared of it. I've seen a photo of her, with her hair in dreadlocks and her arms around my father and a girl with lank black hair. That girl has her arm around Sam Suck, the other guy in James' band. My mum is smiling like she's never going to die. Like she is forever going to be with the people she loves.

Her smile was so full of life, and now she's scared of it. She's scared of life.

I left the house quickly, grabbing a jacket from the hallway. It was winter here, but in LA it would be summer. I hoped that they knew how to surf.

I walked quickly along the tiny street to the sound of horns and cars. We lived in a terrace house in Newtown, Sydney, where the small streets lead onto King Street, a busy and interesting world. I loved it here and would be so sad to leave, especially going to a dingy flat in the sticky heat.

I turned onto Kings Street and hurried a few blocks down to the train station, which would take me to Bella. Lucky Bella lived close to the sea; otherwise my surfing wouldn't have surfaced. Almost everyday I head down the street with my surfboard under my arm and hop on a train. Bella is always there, waiting outside her over-sized house.

I would miss that the most.

Bella's parents were almost always away, so Bella and her older brother had the run of the place. They were always having parties, but my mum and Nonna always say no. I don't even ask anymore. I never go where I'm not meant to and I always stay away from that imaginary line that I'm so sure is further away for other people. I don't upset my mum or my Nonna. They have given me so much and I'm happy, I just wish that I could live more.

I'm angry with my mum. She hasn't told me anything about where I'm going, other than they are on holidays now and I won't have to go to school. I don't even know where to have a good coffee.

When she was sixteen, she ran away from home and went to LA. Met my father. Got hooked on heroin. Got pregnant with me when she was eighteen. Went into rehab and had me just after she got out. That's all I know about my mother's past and where I came from.

I put my monthly ticket into the machine and walk through. That ticket expired in one week. Five days after I had left the place I love. I felt angry at the ticket and shoved it into my pocket.

I slouched into a seat. After three stops, a lady so old she was held together by medical bailing twine got on. I gave up my seat for her and stood, staring angrily at the middle aged man next to me. He could have given up his seat, but no. Everyone else could have. We seemed to be down on manners. Thank god for my Nonna. She would have gotten stuck into him if it was her here and not me.

I stood for the rest of the journey, swaying with the train.

Getting off at Bondi, where the beach was almost empty, I felt a surge of love. Sure, this place was crowded and the water felt dirty, but it was the place where I had learnt to surf. Jackson, Bella's brother, had taken us too much better places to surf. Small little secrets that were hidden by the locals. But I still loved this commercial beach.

I walked half a kilometre to Bella's place. Surprise, surprise, her parents cars weren't there.

I knocked on the door and Bella opened the door.

"Courtney!" She shouted happily, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight.

"Hey, Bells," I said, hugging back. "I'm going tomorrow," I told her, holding back the tears.

"Oh," this stumped her. "Well, let's have fun while you're here! You are so lucky going to LA!" she knew I wasn't looking forward to it and was trying to lighten the mood.

We walked into the almost all white house with our arms around each other. We were greeted by my almost brother, Jackson.

"Hey, Courtney!" he said, hugging me. I hugged back, knowing that I was going to miss Jackson. Jay, Jackson's boyfriend, poked his head in from the kitchen and laughed at us.

"Hope you're not going to steal him, Courtney!" he teased and stepped out with a tray of Yo-Yo's in his hands. I almost melted at the sight of my favourite biscuits. Jay was such a good cooker, it was a pity he was gay. It was actually a pity that Jackson was gay too. I would have married both of them otherwise.

"YUM!" I shouted grabbing a yo-yo before Jay could stop me.

Everyone laughed, and then joined me in my devouring session, including Jay, who was very protective of his yo-yos.

~*~

I stood awkwardly at the international terminal, about to board. My Mum was doting and my Nonna was standing back and looking at me as though to say: 'Don't break her heart'.

I knew what she was talking about.

"Mum, I have to go," I said, kissing her check and walking up to Nonna.

"Be safe and don't hurt her, okay?" she whispered, hugging me. I nodded and stepped back.

"Bye, Mama, I'll email you as soon as I get there!" I promised, kissing her check again and hugging her. I left quickly and didn't look back. I could tell she was having second thoughts about me going, but it was her idea and she isn't going to change her mind on me.

I was taken to my seat and given a small purple bag, for entertainment. Usually, I would be embarrassed. But now I realise that I'm never ever going to see these people again, so I should enjoy it all. All of my life. I should enjoy all of my life.

The plane took off after the emergency procedure, which I practically wrote down. My ears popped.

I settled as well as I could into the one-size-fits-all seats. I smiled weekly at the pasty looking woman in to seat next to me. I was sitting by the aisle, which I had been told was good. I could get to the toilet _and_ the exit quicker than everyone else! What a plus! I sighed and plugged in my 'complementary headphones' (to quote the air hostess) into the seat's arm. I fiddled with the music.

There were months old 'hits'.

I settled for the comedy bit after torturing my ears through those horrible 'hits.

Bella and I were strong triple J listeners. We really couldn't stand those 'hits'. I remember one time, late at night, when my father's band had come on. I kept quiet about that. Bella had loved that song and I had been forced to listen to my father's voce for a week. That wasn't a voice I knew well. I had only seen my father twice, once when I was three years old, and the other when I had been five. James had been high when I was visiting. Thankfully, my mother was there also. We stayed in a hotel and I didn't get to say goodbye to James. I remember feeling sad about that, but staying quiet so I didn't upset my mother. I think that I mustn't have known what was going on then.

Now my mother sending me back to that dangerous place. That place. The place my mother and Nonna brought me up to fear. I couldn't quite get it. Maybe Mama thought that I was old enough to deal with the reality of my father.

I still didn't want to.

~*~

I stumbled out of the international airport in LA with my satchel over my shoulder and my surf board safely tucked under my arm. James had gallantly put his hand up to take my bags, just before he saw them. It was funny to see his face, and I would have laughed I wasn't so tired. I had only slept for four hours on the plane. I could never sleep on trains, buses, cars, anything!

James had brought someone with him. A mate I supposed. He was around my age with a green mo-hawk that had the short, thick spikes at the bottom and getting longer until the crown of his head. His face and ears were covered in piercings. He was exactly the sort of person I had been brought up to sear and avoid.

James took my surfboard and bag and put it in the boot.

"Hope in!" he said a little too brightly. I mumbled something back and got into the front seat. The green haired punk scowled and got into the messy back seat. The car was ancient, nothing like Nonna's Sparkling new little Honda. I knew that car wasn't the best, but it got mum to work and Nonna to her hair dressers.

James obviously wanted to talk, but I was already zoned out. Almost asleep, but not quite.

After a few hours of the awkward silence, we drove into a grimy block of flats.

The sign said Garbage Heights, but that was only the graffiti. It was so graffitied that you couldn't see what the sign was meant to say.

I could see the bright blue of the swimming pool in the centre. I mentally groaned. It was guarantied that the pool would be full of kid piss.

James forced that green haired punk to take my stuff up with him, leaving me trailing behind and feeling sorry for myself.

~*~

I slumped onto James' couch, not catching the eye of the green haired punk. He was staring at me as though he was trying to see what I was thinking.

James bustled in with soft drinks. He was trying to look dad-like, but wasn't quite managing. He shoved guitars and music papers out of the way to sit next to me on the sagging couch. He smiled at me, but I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked. "I know I would!" he laughed at his private joke and I frowned.

"No thankyou. My friend Bella travels a lot, and she says that you should fight the jetlag," I told him with narrowed eyes. His laugher died away, leaving awkwardness in its wake.

The green haired punk picked up a guitar and started fiddling with the cords. I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing the song as if from a dream.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"_London Calling_ by The Clash," he said, expressionless.

"Oh," I said simply, going through the music in my head. Yes, I knew that song. Jay had once played it on the classical piano in Bella and Jackson's sitting room. It had sounded out of place there, but here in this dingy, sticky flat in LA, it fitted. I didn't smile, didn't give any signal to him that I knew it.

"Do you know it?" he asked. Damn, I thought to myself.

"One of my friends once played it for me," I said, looking down at my fiddling hands and missing Jay, Jackson and Bella.

"Courtney, come see your room!" said James, interrupting the green haired punk as he opened his mouth to say something.

"James, who is that?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"That's Duncan. He got into so much trouble with the whole 'rock n roll' thing, his parents decided to get him a mentor. To show him that you can have music without drugs, and stuff. It's kind of like I'm his big brother,"

"Do you mean he lives here?" I said, shocked. Damn, two punk rockers to deal with. James opened the door at the end of the hallway.

"Oh course. I'm sure I mentioned it to your mom," he said with his American accent.

"It's MUM," I said, under my breath.

"What?" James said, but didn't wait for my answer. "Well, this is your room,"

"Wow," I said without meaning to. But the room was… funky. It had colourful fairy lights on one wall, with a double bed and a purple bedspread. On the wall were boards of random colours. It was neutral, but funky. It was the sort of room that Bella or Jay would like… I felt a surge of love for my friends back at home.

"Do you like it?" he asked excitedly. It was like he was a little kid.

"Yes…" I began to wonder if I should lie and say what my Mama and Nonna would want me to say, but I decided to tell the truth.

James walked to the hidden wall, which I could now see to be covered in guitars. All electric, of course.

"This was the room where I used to keep my guitars" said James. "I got you one, too," he pointed to a burnt orange electric guitar. He remembered that I liked orange.

The last time I had been here, I was five. I had loved the colour orange and even insisted that my eyes were that colour. I blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, trying to look into my eyes. I hid my face and lied.

"Yes," I was classically trained, and had never touched a guitar like that in my life. I left the room in a flurry, and guess who I bumped into? That jerk, who I now knew to be Duncan, who was looking at me and seemed to know what I was thinking. I was crying and felt like screaming down the phone at my mum, telling her this was all wrong, not dealing with that punk.

"I'm going for a walk!" I shouted, slamming the door. I sank to the floor, just outside the flat's door. I heard hushed tones, and then raised voices, and I knew that they were arguing about me. The door slammed and Duncan almost fell over me. I tried to hide my face and the tears that were streaming down it, but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not too loudly, thank god. I shook my head and the flood gates seemed to open a little wider. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I sank into him, not caring who I was hugging.

Finally the tears stopped and I sat hiccupping with my head on Duncan's shoulder.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yes," I stumbled up and he followed me. I felt so tired, a full body drooping sort of tired.

"Are you tired?" he asked when he caught up. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Nah dah. I've just flown for how many hours from winter to a hot summer! Not as hot as last summer in Australia, though," I trailed off and drooped more, if that was possible. Duncan put his arm around me and held me up. I would have pushed him, but I was too tired.

"You need a strong coffee!" he announced. I smiled and would have said something if I could talk. I mean, I can talk, I'm just too tired. He's muddling me up!

We walked for a long time (to me) and arrived at a Moroccan style café called the Casbar (**A/N:** It's in the book, I don't know if it's real).

"Here you go," said Duncan, holding the door open for me. He _is_ a gentleman, I thought to myself. Then I regretted it.

We sat down at a mosaiced table and I avoided his piercing turquoise eyes. Did that just sound corny, or is it me? Well, I avoided his gaze.

He ordered a double shot latte for me and a cappuccino for himself. I hope that this place had good coffees.

~*~

I woke up to find my self spread mall over the table and Duncan grinning at me holding two cups.

"Thanks," I mumbled before taking a huge gulp of my coffee and burning my tongue.

"Slow down, Princess!" he laughed.

"Why'd you call me that?" I said.

"You looked like _such_ a princess," He saw my glare and laughed. "That's called sarcasm. I'm not sure if you've heard of it!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and blew on my half empty coffee to cool it down.

"I am so tired," I said after a bit.

"Go to sleep," he said easily, leaning back in his chair. "I'll carry you home," he winked.

"No," I snapped, but my eyelids were already dropping into a comfortable position and that table looked like a pillow from where my mind was.

**A/N**

**YAY all nice and written! I like writing this story. It's nice. **

**If you are a writer and know what it feels like getting reviews (an amazingly wonderful happy swelling feeling in your chest) then REVIEW. **

**The thing is, if 25 people view this story but only 5 review, it makes me think that maybe this story isn't all worthwhile. **

**You can review even if you aren't logged in, too! **

**Tell me what you think about my story! Please!**


	2. Sticks N Stones

**HEY! Yes, I am starting. Hopefully **_**George and Cara**_** and this story will be at ease with each other and I can write them both well.**

**Okay, so far nine people out of EIGHTY FIVE reviewed. WHAT IS GOING ON? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI or the story line of Beige. Cecil Castellucci does. Also Sticks N Stones isn't mine. But Jamie T is an awesome song writer.**

**NOW some review replies. Well, one because I found it interesting. **

**To Courtneyrox**

_Yes, I know what you mean about relationships! I'm hoping to stir this one up in a few chapters! ;)_

_It's just I wanted to show how easy and relaxed they can be. Remember Courtney was really tired and wouldn't be functioning like she usually is. _

_Thanks so much for reviewing! _

_~*~_

_~Chapter 2~_

I blink open my eyes and see Duncan carrying me back. This is going to be so embarrassing. I close my eyes tight and try to forget about it all.

_~*~_

I open my eyes to see the darkest dark outside. The city isn't all that quiet, but I'm used to that. Rolling over, I checked my clock. Damn. It was five in the morning. Ah well, I might as well use up all the hot water.

_~*~_

I stepped out of the shower carrying my pyjamas.

I could hear the light strumming of a guitar from the lounge room and I almost sighed. I missed playing so much, but those were the wrong sorts of guitars. I hurried into my room and got dressed in a loose old triple J top and shorts. It was now six in the morning. I wondered who would be up now.

I paused by the line up of guitars that James had in my room and touched their necks. Well, just a little go wouldn't harm me or take me into the forbidden world my mother lost herself in.

I picked up 'my one', as James said, and started strumming. It felt nice. I took the guitar into the lounge room and found Duncan sitting with his back to me on the couch. I stopped walking, wondering what I should do. I remembered yesterday and felt my checks go red. Remember Courtney, you are confident. It's only a _guy_ there, for God's sake! I took a deep breath and continued my walk.

"Took your time," he said and my checks went red against my will. Courtney, get a grip. You will not be teased. Ignore him.

I sat down calmly and began playing some Beethoven.

"You realise you're holding the neck wrong," his voice travelled from across the room. My eyes flashed, but I kept looking down and concentrating on the song I knew so well. "You hold it like this," he was obviously demonstrating, but I would not look up. "And here's some good music," he threw a plastic folder at me, and I caught it with out knowing what I was doing.

In that folder held my father's music. I flipped through and found the song that Bella had loved. Carefully, I began to strum. I felt like I had when I had first stood up on a surfboard. Excited and scared and wondering how I got here and thinking so many thoughts. A smile played at my lips, but I didn't let it out. I couldn't.

This was the wrong world. I was used to straight lines and a private school.

Sighing, I finished the song and looked up to see what Duncan was thinking. He was scrutinising me and I looked back down. No point answering his gaze. It made me all confused. I _don't _think I like or love him. But me muddles me up. I quickly began playing some Bach. I didn't really enjoy it, but it was the first thing in my head.

Duncan sighed, but again, I didn't look up. I knew he wanted me to.

I decided I might as well try to make convocation.

"Why do you live here?" Okay, I'll admit. Not exactly the best convocation starter.

"Because I stuffed up when I was younger," he sighed. I tried to imagine what it was like to say that when you are still in your teens.

"How?" I asked. I was interested.

"I loved my music so much I snuck into pubs and ended up drinking. That led onto harder drugs," he sighed. "My Mom knew James from high school. She rang him up and he agreed to be my 'Big Brother',"

"When my Mum was sixteen she ran away from Australia, and her family, and became a groupie," I told him, not at all feeling embarrassed like I usually did. "She got hooked on heroin and went into rehab when she found out she was having me,"

"I got hooked too," he was looking at me so I looked down. "That's why I'm here, I guess. James doesn't even drink. He's a good role model. He has his music, without the rock-n-roll life style,"

"I hope so. The last time I was here, he was on something. I was five. Mum took me home and I didn't get to say goodbye. I was sad about that. Should I have been?" I asked him whilst looking intensely into his eyes. It was his turn to look away, and he did.

"I don't know. You were five. Your mom got you out of a situation that she didn't want to be in," He said this all to his hands. I looked around to find a clock. It was a quarter to six.

"What time does James get up?" I asked, not wanting to be in a convocation in which I knew nothing.

"Ten, I guess," he looked back down to his guitar and started to play again.

"Four hours to kill? Hey, do you know anywhere I can surf?"

"Not personally. One of my friend's girlfriend surfs. I'll introduce you," I smiled slowly, the heat of it filling my face.

"Can you swim in that pool?" I asked, nodding my head to the window.

"Yes, I guess. It's really chlorinated, though,"

"I'm going swimming then!"

"What? It's like…. Six!" he was rather shocked at my habits, obviously.

"At home, I got up at five every morning to catch the train to the beach, so I could surf," I told in, proud of myself. All the other teenagers I knew were asleep until ten.

But Duncan just rolled his eyes. I huffed and got out of my seat. I quietly walked down the hall to my room and changed into my red bikini, throwing a white t-shirt over the top. Slopping on sunscreen as I walked out, I could feel Duncan's eyes on me and it unnerved me slightly. I really didn't know how to act around guys.

I walked down the concrete stairs that looked like they should smell like piss. But they didn't, thank god.

I opened the high up lock on the pool gate and stepped in; hopping it would make the home sickness for the water go away just a little bit.

I slid into the water, feeling like I was a dolphin in captivity, itching to be let out. I knew from experience that that feeling would only go away when I was in the sea.

I swam until I knew I looked like a prune. I had lost count of the amount of laps I had done.

A guy came down from the opposite building. He looked like some sort of Sex God, but I knew better than to get interested in someone like him.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Justin," He slid into the water.

"Hey, Justin. I'm Courtney," I carefully got out of the water, giving him space in the small pool. I walked over to my stuff and put my goggles away. I also grabbed my white t-shirt and slid it over my body to roughly dry it. I slid on my thongs, or flip flops, and walked back up the stairs to James' flat.

"So you met Justin?" I was almost attacked by Duncan at the door.

"Um, yeah?" I was rather shocked and trying not to drip on the carpet.

"What do you think?" wait a minute, was that jealousy in his eyes?

"He's hot," I didn't mention that he would be a heart breaker. "Now excuse me, I want to rinse off," I stepped past him, making my way down the hall to the bathroom. I made the water cold so the hot water didn't run out and I stepped under it, rinsing out my hair like I did at the beach.

For the second time that morning, I stepped out and got dressed in shorts and my darling triple J t-shirt. I actually have quite a collection of them all, plus all my favourite bands.

"Morning Courtney," said James from the kitchen. "I'm going to go get some croissants," I nodded, thinking of Bella, me, Jay and Jackson's after surfing tradition.

I suddenly felt so homesick. "Have you got the internet?" I asked James.

"Yes, just over there," he pointed, grabbing a wallet. The computer was so tucked away I hadn't noticed it before. I walked over to find it was already on, so I got onto my email and typed happy emails to Mum and Nonna. They were full of gush. But to Bella, I wrote all the important things.

_Dear Bella, Jay and Jackson (I know you're looking over her shoulder), _

_Here I am, not really jetlagged. _

_James has a room mate my age that is a bit weird. He keeps looking at me like he can see into my head. _

_Also, James has quite an electric guitar collection, and he got me an orange one. He knows I love orange. Is that good? _

_I just went for a swim and Duncan (James' room mate) says one of his mate's girlfriend surfs, so maybe I can keep it up, hey? _

_You know I miss you so much. I love you all and I think maybe I can get through with this. _

_Courtney_

I know it's short, but I have so many things flying in my head. I need triple J. I streamed it, and guess what came on? _Sticks N Stones_ by Jamie T, one of my favourite songs.

_**When there's no one left to fight, boys like him don't shine so bright,  
Soon as I see the dust settle, he's out on the town tryin' to find trouble.  
When there's no one left to fight, boys like him don't shine so bright,  
Soon as I see (LIGHTWEIGHT PRICK!) the dust settle, he's out on the town tryin' to find trouble.**_

I take a train again away from shame and blame a city pained to see, a friend I hadn't seen since I was drinking underage.  
I was a ten a day, how'd you say, little shit, white lightning, heightening all my courage, quick wit.  
We wore checkered season wallabies, buttoned shirts and whiskey, mutton dressed as lamb, a fan of bands like The Jam Jam Jam Jam,  
I don't know who I am, he said I dunno if I can, I said yeah man, you can-can.

When there's no one left to fight, boys like him don't shine so bright,  
Soon as I see the dust settle, he's out on the town tryin' to find trouble.  
When there's no one left to fight, boys like him don't shine so bright,  
Soon as I see the dust settle, he's out on the town tryin' to find trouble.

Drunk and being sick, I feel like shit, I gotta quit.  
I hope I haven't missed the last train gonna be stuck in Hampton Wick,  
With the boys across the platform shouting "lightweight prick!"  
I'm a featherweight champion, cheap to get pissed, wish Candy were here with me, she'd deffa deal with it, tell 'em all to shut their mouths and go suck their mommas dicks, coz she ain't no she ain't that low, three fingers down, or the other two up, and I'll sing this proud.

Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.  
Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.

As I travel down the track all my memories flood back.  
We were runnin' at ease from enemies, and rushed back to your momma's flat, it's the only place but home I feel relaxed enough to crap, I know it sounds crude, but there's something in that.  
How's danny doin'? Hear he's high flyin' and that, stockbroker in the city with a lady and a baby.  
And Fee, is she free from the demons she had? Was it two months clean, routine to relapse.

Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.  
Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.

She smoked all of your weed that's why the loved ones out to leave,  
Why when you take the lead they stab you in the back 'till you can't breathe,  
When you're bleeding on the floor, and no one hears your call at all, she screamed out to the party 'you are sheeps and cattle!'

I was hanging out with Louie in the shooting gallery, when the news got through to me about you and Jeremy.  
Pat on my back, and a swig on my brew, you're still my friend, it's impossible to hate you.  
Cradle to the grave, I know we always misbehave, people latch down and then they rain on our parade.  
Girls we love leave when we want them to stay, like today, remember, what shall we say?

When there's no one left to fight, boys like us don't shine so bright,  
Soon as I see the dust settle, let's go out and find some trouble!

Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.  
Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.

Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.  
Runnin' with believers, no time for fever, and I haven't got time for you either, with your sticks n' stones, sticks n' stones, I take 'em home on my own.

I sat there the whole time, with it on full ball, just singing. I forgot my homesickness all in one song.

I didn't even notice Duncan staring at me. After the song had ended, I slumped into my seat, smiling like and idiot. I was horribly in love with that song, no questions asked.

"Hey Courtney, my friend Geoff is coming over. His girl surfs," I nodded at him, still smiling. "And I love that song," he said this experimentally, as though he was worried about what my reaction would be.

"Cool," I would not let on to this boy. I would not look at him. Actually, let's look and see his reaction. He was looking downcast. Heh, I have control over him. No, I don't. Don't think that, Courtney.

There was giggling and stomping at the door, then knocking.

"That's Geoff," said Duncan, getting up without looking at me. I got up too, walking after him. Duncan opened the door and in it stood a tall blond guy in an open pink shirt with a cowboy hat. Under his arm was the traditional surfer girl. Board shorts, a blue jumper and she was blond. I smiled at her.

"Hey dude!" said Geoff. He clapped Duncan on the back, letting go of the surfer chick for a while.

"Hello. I'm Courtney," I said, pushing past the guys who were making their way to the couch talking about all sorts of things.

"Hey. I'm Bridgette," she said. I took her into the lounge room, where the computer was still blaring triple J. I blushed and made my way to turn it off, but Duncan called out to leave it, so I did.

James turned up with a huge bag of croissants, enough to go round. It was all good, I guess. Bridgette and I had hit it off rather well. We were talking all about surfing, which was the main thing we had in common.

But I still felt I didn't fit in. I don't know why. Maybe it was my accent? I don't know. I just felt out of place. We were all talking, but it still wasn't like Jay, Bella, Jackson and my debates and discussions raining from climate change and the meaning of life to fashion and your favourite lollies. I guess I had a perfect relationship with my friends at home and these were people I've just met, and nothing to be compared to.

"Oh and Courtney, I have someone you need to meet! She's going to look after you!" inwardly, I groaned. But on my face I plastered a cheery smile. How bad could it be? "THIS is Gwen!" he said. I hadn't noticed the girl come in; I was talking so adamantly with Bridgette.

Bridgette squealed and ran up to the girl who had such a Goth look going I was scared. But I wouldn't show that. She had dark hair with teal streaks. She was wearing _black_, with combat boots.

I winced.

What has my mother got me into?

**Okay, we all know that you've disappointed me greatly, not reviewing and all. **

**Please review. **


	3. Aw Yeah

**Well, when I started writing this, only 11 people out of 205 people had reviewed it…. I'm sad….**

**I sort of need help with the songs here. Can anyone else see that I'm naming the chapters? Yes? Good. At least you're not reading blind. **

**Okay, someone tell me if there is a Courtney-and-Duncan-swap-bodies-like-**_**It's-a-Boy-Girl-Thing. **_**Because that would be so funny! The punk swaps with the prep! Oh, do tell! I need to know! **

**Disclaimer: I on't own Total Drama Island or it's characters. **_**Beige **_**belongs to Cecil Castellucci. **__

_~*~_

_~Chapter 3~_

Gwen stood there, alternating between staring at her boots and glaring at James and Duncan. Bridgette had left my side to bounce up to her and I felt betrayed.

"Um, no worries James, I can look after myself and if I need help, I can just asked Bridgette or Duncan," I didn't mention Geoff, because I felt he was likely to take me out to wild parties like the ones Jackson and Bella threw.

"No, no, Gwen here offered!" James said, as though I was only trying to be nice. Gwen glared at him, and I got the impression that she hadn't offered, she had been forced.

"No really Dad, it's fine! Duncan will look after me," I motioned at Duncan, who looked surprised, but then a pervy look came over his face. I'll have to explain later. "He wants to!" I reinforced my idea. If you must ask, I only called him dad to get on his good side. And it was working! I could see him softening around the edges.

"Um, well, okay. But Gwen can be with you when ever." I sighed. I wasn't a baby. I had lived in a hugely busy part of Sydney all my life.

"Good! Now, Bridgette, do you want to go surfing?" I asked quickly. She looked taken aback, but agreed. I led her into my room, to show her my surf board.

"What is it?" She asked. I felt I could trust her, because she sounded like she cared so much.

"Who _is_ Gwen?" I said, dragging my board out of under the bed.

"She's our friend." She said sternly.

"I get that much! Why does she have to 'look after me'," I practically snarled.

"Courtney, you're acting like a child!" She so sounded like my mama and Nonna.

"Why do you think? I'm in a country that is so different from my own! I am living with two people I don't even know. My 'father' wants me to hang out with people I was brought up to avoid!" with that, I burst into tears. But it was all true!

"Oh Courtney, is that why you're all… um…. Up tight?" she asked, hovering over me while I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Yes! This is the opposite of my world at home!"

"Let's just go surfing," she said, hugging me. I perked up at that, remembering the feel of the wave beneath me. I take a deep breath, wiping my eyes and trying to look not like I'd just cried, but that I'd been looking at my surf board.

Bridgette cast me another worried glance and left so I could get changed. I got into a green bikini because my red one was still wet. I had a lot of bathers, mostly coloured bikinis. I also had a fifties one piece that I just loved, but I didn't surf in that one.

I got into a plain blue t-shirt, grabbed my board and slung my always packed beach bag over my shoulder. I walked out into the lounge room. There was a relaxed air in that room and it scared me.

"We're going surfing!" announced Bridgette and I nodded in agreement.

"Then we're going too!" said Geoff, putting his arms around Duncan and Gwen. Gwen shifted until she was out from under his arm and shook her head.

"Can't, sorry. You all know how I want to!" She rolled her eyes and everyone laughed "Trent and I are song writing,"

"And we all know what that means!" laughed Geoff. Oh yes, I get it.

"Have fun kids!" James laughed and passed me some money. He didn't explain why and I took it, feeling a bit odd that I didn't have my usual monthly train ticket. **(A/N: **Ok, not sure what public transport there is in LA)

"We're going in Geoff's car," explained Duncan as we trooped out. We were at the back of out little group. Bridgette and Geoff were walking along at the front with their arms around each other and Gwen had her headphones in and was walking between Duncan and me.

"Okay," I scooted away from him, because he felt so close.

We came to a stop near a Jeep that had no roof. Everyone was saying goodbye to Gwen, but of course I hung back.

"Hop in, Princess!" Duncan laughed, grabbing my waist and pushing me into the car. I growled at him.

"Don't call me that!" I said. But it made me feel sort of… special. No one called me Princess, or any pet name. Mama and Nonna always called me Courtney. James had named me. Mum was just out of rehab and she sent a letter asking James what she should call me. I know it sounds odd, but mum and James had kept on writing letters to each other. I got them too, as I got older. They never meant anything to me; they were just his way of saying he was alive. Mum kept all of them in an old shoebox. When I was little I asked why. Now I didn't, but I still never got any answers.

"Princess!" said Duncan, waving a hand in front of my face. We were at the beach. I wondered how long I'd been in my thought bubble.

"Quit it." I said, batting his hand away. I slid out of the car and grabbed my board out of the back. I then stopped and looked out at the beach. It was so unlike Australian beaches, but still the same. There was a different 'buzz' around. It wasn't like the Aussie feeling of 'Yes, it's hot. We're here too. We'll share our beach fairly'. It felt… more American. I don't know how to explain it well.

"Come on!" said Bridgette, her surf board tucked under her arms. I waved my board so quickly I could have entered the Guinness Book of Records. Then I sprinted out to the water. I paddled out quickly and then I sat out on the water, waiting for a perfect wave. Stuff that! I went for a near perfect one.

The feel was amazing. I felt like an animal let out of its zoo into the wild. The power of this wave. Everything.

I kept up my surfing until my legs felt like jelly. I paddled in again with a stupid smile plastered on my face. Geoff and Duncan were stuffing around just out of the shallows. Bridgette was out surfing. I had passed her occasional, but I hadn't really noticed her. I was in my own world on a wave.

"Princess!" shouted Duncan, dunking me under the water. I was used to it, from all those idiotic surfer dudes. I kicked out with my legs and pushed on the back of his legs. He crumpled automatically and I laughed as I shot up, hurriedly exiting the ocean. I could hear him spluttering behind me and it made me laugh harder.

I dumped my board near our bags and ran back to the water, itching to get back in. Duncan grabbed me almost immediately, hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Duncan! Put me down NOW!" I demanded, smashing my fists against his back. But they looked so small against him.

"Okay," he said, plopping me into the water. A wave smashed over me, but I was used to that. I took the opportunity to tackle him, which I was awfully good at. Everyone found it rather surprising that I liked my self defence classes that my mother had enrolled me in. He fell easily, but he fell on me. I swam quickly out from under him and gasped up the air. But then I was tackled by Duncan. It continued like that, the tackling, then the air gasping.

"You guys!" shouted Bridgette. She and Geoff were sitting in the shallows where they had been making out.

"What?" I asked, popping my head up like a meerkat. Duncan ducked me again and I kicked him.

"We're going and you're going to miss your ride!" we laugh, my laugh so free it sounds like a bird. That's what surfing and the sea does to me. Duncan gets up and offers me a helping hand and I take it. He picks me up easily, throwing me over his shoulder. I don't make a fuss about it, even though it is fun to do that, because I knew that's what he wants me to do. He takes me up the beach to where our bags are. Bridgette and Geoff are laughing at us at the top of the beach.

"Not funny!" I shout, but I'm not sure if they can hear me. I can feel and hear Duncan's laughter.

"Oh yes it is!" he laughs and walks off without my stuff.

"HEY! I actually NEED that!" I shout and he scoots back, hooking my bag over my foot and tucking my board under his arm. I would have crossed my arms angrily, but it was a bit hard. Geoff and Bridgette laughed harder.

"It is NOT FUNNY!" I said again to get my point across.

"Oh yes it is! And because we boys just did what you wanted, tonight you're coming to a party with us! Whoop!" said Geoff. I froze.

"What sort of party?" I asked slowly and carefully.

"MINE!" Geoff whooped again and Bridgette and Duncan laughed.

"Ahh, I don't do parties…" I trailed off and Duncan dropped me down so he could look at me straight.

"You do now! I'll look after you," he put me under his arm and I tried to wriggle away but he was too strong.

"Come on Courtney! We're going to see Trent and Gwen in their band and that's always a party!" Bridgette said. Great, my one ally had left me out on my own.

'Well…. I guess," I said slowly. I'd get out of there as fast as possible, I promised myself. Well, more for mama and Nonna.

"Cool! I'll have Lindsey dress you. I do not know what to do with it all!" Bridgette laughed and Duncan scowled.

"She is such a bimbo!" Duncan snorted.

"But you have to admit, she can dress Courtney well," Duncan thought about this and nodded his approval.

"Cool! Duncan and I need to help Trent set up. See you there, girls!" They begin walking off.

"HEY! We need a ride, at least to Lindsay's," Bridgette says angrily.

"Chill," says Geoff, taking Bridgette and putting her in his car. Duncan is still holding my stuff, which he neatly puts in the back. He smiles oddly at me and I smile back, feeling awkward now about the tackling in the water and him carrying me. I drop my gaze and get in behind Bridgette. We sit in the car in silence, with the wind blowing in our hair.

"Here you are!" says Geoff, stopping in front of a big house on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was an ugly thing to look at, made for the rich.

Bridgette climbed down, grabbing her cloth bag from her feet. Duncan handed me mine when I struggled to reach it. He smiled at me again and I smiled back. But I still felt weird.

"Come on!" said Bridgette impatiently and I looked away from Duncan to see her half way up the white steps.

"Coming! See you!" I said to Geoff and Duncan and ran up after Bridgette. She was stood there waiting for me and it made me feel both humble and happy. Humble that she was doing this for me when I'd only met her today and happy for the same reason.

We ran up the stairs, competing and laughing. I really can't help it; I'm a naturally competitive person.

Bridgette stood at the door and rang the door bell. It was opened by a pretty blonde girl with huge boobs.

"Hello Bridie! Are you here to get Claudia dressed for Trevor's party?" she gushed and I stood back a little bit, wondering if we were at the right house.

"Yeah Lindsay, that's it. This is Courtney!" Bridgette introduced me and Lindsay instantly began clicking her tongue.

"That shirt needs to go,"

~*~

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to Bridgette, tugging on the end of my short little black dress. Lindsay had decided to go the traditional look, with a Chanel dress. I had tried to say no, but she said she already had three.

She really was the daddy's girl of Hollywood. According to Bridgette, Lindsay's dad was a movie producer and was working at the moment. Her mum and dad were divorced and at the moment, her mum was living in Canada. Lindsay's step mum and she got on really well, better than Lindsay and her mum got on. They often went out shopping. The said step mum (or Poppy) was talking and giggling with Lindsay as they organised my makeup in her ensuite. Poppy was just like Lindsay. Ditzy and pretty. Poppy is also a print model, but is off work at the moment because she is pregnant. Two months, but she isn't really showing.

Lindsay also had a sister called Paula, but she lived with her mother.

"Yes," Bridgette whispered back, fiddling with her ruffled blue skirt that suited her so well.

"Come on Courtney!" said Poppy, actually remembering my name. I carefully enter the unsurprisingly pink bathroom. Poppy and Lindsay are standing by a chair at the sink menacingly holding blush brushes. They push me down into the seat. Lindsay starts on my hair, curling it, it seems. Poppy is doing my makeup. My eye shadow is brilliant colours, so bright I look like some kind of exotic bird. It looked right out of a Vouge ad, so it really suited Poppy. She's told me she once did a Vouge shoot.

I sang under my breath to myself. _Aw Yeah _by The Grates was the lucky song. I loved that song so much. I loved a lot of songs, but this was up there with the best.

_People trying to remember, how did it go? _

_People trying to forget, and what do you know?  
People lost their lust for life, I'm a happening fan. _

_Let's fix our beds together._

I glanced in the mirror and almost chocked on my tongue. I looked…. Hot. Me. I hardly ever wore makeup, not even bothering with mascara. But I liked this. And my hair! It curled easily over my shoulders. It was more of a wavy curly, not severely curly. I liked it so much! And to think Lindsay the Ditz and her Step mum came up with it!

"There!" said Lindsay, stepping back to admire her work. "That should do, Clarisse," she smiled at me and I smiled back, not bothering to correct her. Bridgette said that she even forgot her boyfriend's name.

I got up and walk into Lindsay's bedroom. Bridgette is sitting on the bed texting.

"Your go!" I laugh. Bridgette looks up and her eyes become like saucers.

"Wow, you look HOT!" she laughs and walks into the bathroom.

I guess I have a lot of time on my hands because it took Lindsay and Poppy to do my 'make over' around half an hour. I sigh. It's four o'clock. I suppose we'll have dinner here, but I didn't know when the party started. I wondered if there was alcohol there. I hoped not. I wouldn't know how to act or anything.

I wonder if Duncan drinks. He and James have given me the impression that he doesn't, so I suppose so. I hope he doesn't.

I just sat there, thinking about home and Bella and Duncan and the orange guitar.

I hummed _Parlez Vous Francais _again. It was really stuck in my head. Bridgette walked out of the bathroom with her hair waved. She looked hot.

"Hey, you look HOT," I laughed.

"Oh shut up," she tugged on the hem of her skirt, obviously self conscious. Her makeup wasn't like mine. Her eye shadow was made into 'Smokey eyes', not like my circus look, as Poppy had called it.

"No really. You do. Geoff will be stoked," I laughed again. Lindsay and Poppy came out.

"You guys can go now, if you want. Or you can hang around here. We're having vegan sushi for dinner," Poppy said, tempting us. I looked at Bridgette, not wanting to make decisions.

"Yes please, if it's no trouble Poppy," she smiles at Poppy.

"Of course girls!" she smiles and leads the way down the stairs to an outside kitchen in the back yard. It's neat, with a Moroccan feel to it. An older lady is rolling the sushi.

"Hello May," said Poppy. "Is dinner finished?"

"Yes it is Poppy. How are you feeling? No morning sickness?" May was looking at Poppy like she was her mother.

"Not yet, thank god!" Poppy laughed and grabbed a sushi.

~*~

Lindsay was standing with on my right and Bridgette on my left. They were holding onto my arms to make sure I actually went through with the plans they had for this party.

Lindsay hit the doorbell. I could hear the music pouring out of the house.

"-And Taylor is so strong!" She's thankfully cut off by the door being opened. The guy who's standing there has black jeans on with a green tee that had a hand print on it.

"Hey, Trent!" said Bridgette, hugging him. So this is the Trent Gwen spoke of.

"Hey, Bridge," he said. "Come on in, you guys. Gwen's just getting ready," I wondered what for. We followed him into a large house. It was sparsely furnished, or everything had been put away. I wasn't really sure.

There _was_ beer and other drinks here. Thankfully, there was also soft drinks, or _soda_ as Duncan called it.

Where was Duncan? Hey, is that green? Oh yes, it is! He said he'd look after me, so maybe he isn't drunk. I go towards him, leaving Bridgette (who, by this time, is making out with Geoff).

But he's sucking face with some chick. And I couldn't help but think 'that's someone else, not me'.

**Ohhhh did you like it? Please tell me! Even if you hated it, which I hope you didn't. **

**I know I should be working on **_**George and Cara**_**, but I think I'll do this story first. **_**George and Cara**_** is hibernating at the moment, ok? **

**Ok, well I was going to make it longer and have my favourite Art Vs Science song in it, but I didn't, because I would have made it a little too long for my liking and it would have taken longer to get out =) **

**I hope it's all ok with spelling and stuff. I only looked over it once. XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Parlez Vous Francais

**Now, this story is even later than usual because I was doing the National Novel Writing Month competition. No, I didn't win (which means getting over 50 000 words). I got around 11 000. BUT I started a couple of days in. And got lazy….. Ah well. I am working on this and will have AT LEAST 3 000 words by the weekend. =) **

***OK, it's now Saturday. I haven't been anywhere near a computer for 2 days. So cut me some slack! I think I should just write a diary up here too to make sure you know how much I type! By the way, I only need 700 more words by tomorrow =) YAY!!! **

**So maybe it'll be out by Thursday, with my editing…… **

**And the next one won't be out for ages! We're going camping, then Christmas, then I'm going to a camp. **

**Hmm this story already has more reviews than **_**George and Cara**_**! It's really good to see that! But not too good for all those HP readers… **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! =) No really, THANK YOU! **

**Okay… Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or its characters. **_**Beige **_**belongs to Cecil Castellucci. **__

_~Chapter 4~_

Wait, Courtney, don't think that! You are your own person and most defiantly do not need someone like him around! That slut can have him. Remember what happened to your mum?

I sighed and turned towards the main part of the lounge. Gwen was sitting up on a little stage. Trent sat behind her with an acoustic guitar on his lap.

"Um, hey! We're going to start playing now, so huddle round and put your ear condoms in!" Gwen said. Everyone laughed, but I didn't get the joke.

"Hey Princess!" said Duncan from behind me. I turned. Lip gloss was smeared from one side of his face to the other and it all felt so far away from the beach and the relaxation of _us_. I glared. And then I kicked him pretty hard in his shin. "OW! What was that for?"

"For not telling me what an ear condom is," I glared again, trying to make it obvious that I DID NOT mean that.

"They're these," he held up a packet of those things that go in your ears to block out sound. I didn't know what they were meant to be called, but an ear condom is pretty good. He passed the 'ear condoms' to me and put some in his own ears. About 2 seconds after I put my own in, there was a horrible noise. Wait, it's called feedback.

Then Trent and Gwen started singing. It was obvious he was better at singing, but was letting her lead of the band. If they were a band. Which I highly doubted. Well, maybe they were. Bella would say they were. I should think more like Bella.

The song was written well but it was over too soon. It only went for about a minute and a half.

"Thanks for being here everyone! We are, of course, Number Nine, and that just there was a new song by us. Please leave your suggestions for its name on our Facebook page!" Gwen whooped, and everyone else did. "And coming up is _Us_!" everyone whooped again. Trent moved his stool into the light. The song started. Trent sang like…. Well like…. It was a bit hard to explain. He sang well, how about that? And the song he sang! It was beautiful. Written properly and filled with love, and a hint of obsession. Bella's kind of song. It ended well. It wasn't too long and it wasn't short like the other one. I got out my Blackberry and texted her.

_I'm at a concert. Look up _Us_ by Number Nine NOW! Duncan is still acting weird, but he can't be interested. He was just pashing another girl. Love you! C._

I felt rather guilty I hadn't texted her earlier. Well, REALLY, REALLY guilty. I sighed.

The song ended and people shouted and whooped.

"Sorry, guys. That's it! But, lucky for you, we have an IPOD!" Gwen laughed and waved around a black iPod. She hooked it up to the speakers and some techno song poured out and washed over us all.

I had a pounding headache and needed fresh air. I walked over the double glass doors and slipped out. The glass was covered by pretty modern curtains and hid the view of Hollywood from those inside.

Outside I leant against the railing and looked over the bright lights and ugly mansions of the rich.

"Whatcha doing, babe?" says a, by now, familiar and annoying voice. I sighed.

"Nothing, Neanderthal," I was in no moods for his games and flirting.

"But there is something… anyway. How do you like the look of the rich and famous' houses?" He walked up the rail and glared down at the big houses.

"What have you got against them?" I said.

"They're overly rich. Just don't worry about my opinion," He sighed and turned his back on the lights. "I'd show you the Hollywood sign, but it's not worth it. You've probably seen it in so many movies," he sounded depressed and I really worried for him.

"What's up?"

"Well, my mom wants me to move back in with the family. I really don't know about it all because The Rat has taught me… more about life and everything than those guys have," I felt taken aback that he had opened up so easily. I wouldn't do that…. I'd only known him for what? Two days at most.

"I don't know what to say. Nonna, Mum and I always lived together and there were never other options. I never thought about it," I wondered about Duncan's past and his present and his future.

"You're lucky," he looked and sounded so jealous of me I wanted to shout at him. Didn't he understand my protected and smothered life?

"No. You're lucky," I sighed. "You have more opportunities to be a kid then you go to grow up,"

"That doesn't really make sense. But maybe we need a half way? I'll meet you halfway any day, Princess," he smiled and I knew he was flirting with me.

"Deal," I put out my hand neatly, like I had been taught. He shook. He really had a sports grip. Don't shake, squeeze. We stood like that for a while, with our hands together. I don't think either of us knew when to let go and I was getting really awkward.

"Um well, yeah," he said, which made no sense. He took his hand out of mine and put it behind his head. "Well I gotta go and get drunk now, so see you round," well he can ruin a moment! He walked inside without even looking back at me.

"Well, miss you, home," I whispered. I slumped before Hollywood, thinking about all I'd learnt in this short time.

~*~

I walked back inside tugging at my short dress and sighing. I found Bridgette slumped over her beer with red puffy eyes.

"What's up Bridgette?" I asked carefully.

"Geoff just said _Heather_ was hotter than me! His girlfriend!" She hugged herself.

"Aw, it's all right!" I hugged her.

"Thanks, Courtney," she obviously felt a bit odd about it all, I guess because I didn't really know her. I saw Duncan playing a drinking game with Trent and Geoff.

"Jeez, I'm so tired!" I laughed and let my head rest on the back of the couch.

"_You're at a LA party, Courtney! This is huge for your learning the way of parties!"_ said Bella in my head. Wait, I was hearing _voices_ now? She'd enjoy this, but I wasn't her. I was jetlagged and confused about life in general. That was me. Ha ha. Well… I was sleepy now…

~*~

When I came to Geoff and Bridgette were making out on the couch next to me. I rolled my eyes and got up. Music was still booming, even though the clock on the wall said it was 2am.

"Hey, babe," said a familiar and some what annoying drawl.

"Hello, Duncan," I yawned and stretched.

"Wanna dance, Princess?" he was obviously drunk, but took my hand and walked steadily out to where everyone was dancing their (ah hem) arses off.

And you know what came on? The song that made me want to do French, but I did Italian because of my family… Parlez Vous Francias by Art Vs Science.

_**The champs elysees is a busy street  
We getting down with everyone we meet  
If you understand, then listen to me  
S'il vous plaît mon chéri aller tomber la chemise**_

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise  


"Do you speak French, Princess," he asked.

"Nope," I laughed easily.

"Well _I do!" _He took of his shirt. _****_

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

"What?"

"If you speak 'French, take of your shirt'. That's what it says," he threw his shirt away.

"No, you speak French?" _****_

Do it now because you can and I think you should  
Do it now because you can and I told you to  
Do it now because you can, I'll take mine off too  
Do it now because you can, cause you can  


"My Mom was French-Canadian," he said. **(Bringing in a bit of the book here XD and TDI)**

_**  
Got people moving up and down like an elevator  
I'm keeping it cool like a kelvinator  
Got binoculars for my sexy neighbours  
They**__**'**__**re always in the yard doing cha cha cha**_

We continued dancing like animals.

_**  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise**_

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

The champs elysses is a busy street  
We getting down with everyone we meet  
If you understand, then listen to me  
S'il vous plaît mon chéri aller tomber la chemise

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Parlez-vous Francais?  
Oui!  
Si tu peux le parler allez tombez la chemise

I fell into a chair, laughing. Duncan slumped down beside me.

"Princess, I don't feel so good," he suddenly turned a sort of pale greeny colour.

"Oh, god," I said and moved away from him. He spewed projectile vomit. "Gross, Duncan!" it had gotten all over the carpet and half on the expensive looking shaggy rug.

"I think you should probably take him home or something," said Gwen, who was throwing a towel (that had materialised out of no where) over the puke.

"Um, ok," I walked over to Geoff, who was obviously fighting with Bridge again. "Hey, Geoff?"

"Mhm?" he looked very much drunk.

"Are you sleeping here?"

"Yes. No way I'd be allowed to drive anywhere!" he laughed.

"Can I …. Please…. Borrow your car?" I felt really bad for asking someone that when I hardly knew him.

"Sure!" he handed me his keys without even thinking twice.

"Um, thanks. I hope you remember this in the morning!" I laughed nervously and walked back to Gwen, who didn't seem to be drinking or drunk, which was a bit odd.

"Hey, got a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm driving Geoff's car home. Can you tell him in the morning?"

"Sure," she smiled at me.

"And where does The Rat exactly live?" she laughed at me.

"Here," she found a pen and wrote it down on my hand. "Geoff's car has a GPS, so it'll be ok. Just type that in and you won't get _too_ lost!"

"Um, will James be angry?" I ask before we leave.

"At Duncan? Yes. He made Duncan swear he wouldn't get drunk or stoned once he moved in," Gwen frowned.

"Christ," I hold my hand out to Gwen and she takes it. "We can be friends, can't we?" I ask. I must seem like I'm in prep, making my first friends, but I really wanted to know.

"You sound so silly saying that, but of course," she smiled and hugged me. I felt more at home than I had in a while. It seems a lot has happened in the last few days. "Well, you guys better go now. He doesn't look too good," Gwen pointed towards Duncan, you looked really pale.

I tucked Duncan under my arm and he leant heavily against me. I almost fell over, but I stumbled out towards the front of the house and began the walk down the many stairs. This view came with a price!

"Please don't fall! I don't know if I'd be able to pick you up!" I said worriedly to Duncan. He grins.

"Princess cares about me," his eyes roll a bit and he leans heavily on me for a second until he stood up straight again. Thankfully, the long length of stairs ended and we stumbled towards Geoff's jeep.

"I'm driving!" I said firmly when Duncan went to the right hand side.

"Silly, this is the passengers side!" he laughed. Oh, damn. I'd be driving on the opposite side. "And anyway, how are you going to drive when you don't know how to?" he demanded.

"My cousin Phil taught me," I sigh. His mates called Phil Philly because he rode the fillies. I really don't want to look into that, but Phil was a nice enough guy and he was always the one baking me up [with muscle] when I got into trouble or boys were chasing me.

"PHIIILLLLL!" he shouted and I ignored it and hopped in. The jeep was so big and I had to scramble to get in. Duncan laughed again. He seemed a lot better now. Well, he wasn't vomiting anyway.

I plugged in James' address into the GPS and hoped I wouldn't get lost.

"So, Princess. You know you're dad's gonna be angry at me," Duncan frowned when he thought about this. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Turn right in 100 metres," said the mechanical voice.

"Okay," I muttered and followed the directions.

"Why are you talking to the car?" Duncan laughed again, but put the seat back and went to sleep. Amazing. He could just slip of like that. I take 2 hours to get to sleep, with all the worrying I do. Worrying about James, mum, Nonna, school and me. And Bella. Poor Bella with her even-more-mucked-up-than-mine family! Jay and Jackson were alright. Wait, they were more than alright. They were the best. But every girl needs her mum around. Jay can't stand in for everything!

After following the stupid GPS' directions, I came to Garbage Heights. Garbage Heights…….. James and Duncan's home. I laughed softly, trying not to wake Duncan. Then I realised that I was so not CARRING him in.

"Duncan?" I poked him. He moaned and rolled over as good as he could. "Duncan? I can't carry you. Please get up. I don't want James to see you like this," I said louder and he mumbled something about how he wants to sleep. I groaned and got out, practically jumping down and walking to his side of the Jeep.

"Duncan!" I shouted. Someone laughed from behind me. I turned to see a pretty, very tall woman in her early thirties with bright red hair.

"You won't get him out like that. I think we need some cold water or something," she said with an ACTUAL Welsh accent. She turned back to her car and found a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're an Aussie! I once spent some time WWOOFing (**A/N: **WWOOFing is Willing Workers On Organic Farms) in Australia! It was really good. Everyone was so helping and kind!" she sighed and handed me the water. I took it rather hesitantly. My cousin had an organic farm and when we visited, there was a WWOOFer. He was French and not exactly willing to work. Nonna said they were all hippies and not willing to do anything. So, I was scared. But she had been so nice!

I'll forget what Nonna said and take this lovely Welsh woman into my life. Ah, maybe I need to edit that out of my story when I tell my grandkids everything. …..

"So my name is Courtney. What's yours?" I walked towards Duncan with the freezing bottle of water.

"Lucinda," she smiled and leant back on her car to watch the show.

"My pleasure," I muttered then I grinned and squeezed the water all over Duncan.

"What? I'm up and didn't hear the bell!" he shouted then groaned when he saw Lucinda and me laughing our heads off on the ground. "Argh!" he stomped out and started his way up to The Rat's apartment.

I looked shyly to Lucinda, who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Thanks," I got up and offered her a hand.

"No, THANK YOU! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" she laughed and took my hand. "I suppose you live near me!" she laughed and began making her way towards our block swinging my hand around like I was a little kid again. She laughed and seemed to know where I lived, because we were even on the right floor. Two up….

But she stopped in the flat next to …… James. Not me. James. And Duncan.

"Thanks for walking me home!" she laughed again and I wondered if she was drunk. But she didn't smell drunk. Maybe this lovely person was who she was. She put a key in the door and I walked slowly next door. When she opened her flat, I could hear a TV and a baby crying.

**A/N: **

**That's all folks! **

**I wonder what James will do with Duncan getting drunk and all and who/what has Lucinda got to with it all?? **

**I am really enjoying this story! Amazingly so! Usually I bum out after 2 weeks…… **

**Now, I'm thinking about a songfic of Fast Friends by Paul Dempsey…… About Courtney reflecting on her life and where Duncan fits in. But mostly Courtney/parents. **

**What do you think about it?**

**And the chapter!! **

**Please review, because it only takes a couple of seconds and anonymous reviews are accepted!!!! **


	5. 1234

**Please forgive me for all the time it takes for me yo write. I'm terrible! **

**And HERE is chapter 5 of That LA Punk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Total Drama Island/Action or Beige by Cecil Castelluci. **

**The song I'm using this time is 1234 by Feist! Awesome as song! **

_Chapter 5_

I walked inside before Lucinda, wondering what was happening in hers. Did she have a baby?

I was showered with shouts and yelling from James and Duncan.

"HEY! What the fuck is going on?" I shouted and they all stopped to stare at me. Because I 'didn't' swear

"DUNCAN is drunk, if you didn't notice!" James spat at me.

"Um, yes. And don't you realise he'll have a hang over tomorrow. You can yell at him then," I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was so tired.

"You're right," James sighed and I could tell that he'd stayed up waiting for us. _Us. _

Duncan grunted and walked towards his room. He fell on the bed without even taking off his shoes or closing the door.

"Now, let's hid all the panadol, and put really load music on and wake him up early!" all the things that Bella, Jackson and Jay hated when they were hung over were now coming out of The Rat's mouth.

"Yes!" I smiled. So we went to work hiding all the medicine in my room and laughing at my choice of AC/DC. "James, do you know who lives next door?" I asked when we collapsed on the couch holding cups of tea.

"To the right of us is a lovely Chinese lady who feeds me these wonderful meals and to the left…. I'm not really sure. Someone just moved in. I think it's a single mother, but the baby sitter lives in," James laughed. "You better be off to bed, now," he smiled and took my hand, squeezed it and left it hanging. I stood up.

"'Night," I left. I remembered that I had to get all my stuff out of Geoff's car….

I woke up to AC/DC pouring into my bedroom. I moaned and remembered why. Duncan! I bags getting him up! I threw off the covers and ran out into the hallway. James was waiting outside Duncan's room.

"Here's the plan of attack. We sneak in and jump!" he whispered.

"One, two, three," I whispered and we sneaked in. James went to one side of the bed and me to the other. Duncan was moaning about noise and hiding his head under the pillow and white doona. James nods and we attack! Well, jump.

I start singing loudly and James is laughing. Duncan is moaning and telling us to get off. I pull off the doona and laugh when he tries to pull it back. James continues singing, dancing and jumping around while I put the doona on the ground.

Wow. Duncan was sleeping with only his boxers on. He was… hot….. nah, he's Duncan.

"Come on you two! Tea, coffee, breakfast!" shouted James and dragged Duncan out. "This will so teach you to drink. You're not meant to, at all. It's in your contract," James looks really disappointed, not angry like he had been last night though. "But I'm not going to tell your parents or your shrink. That would be very unfair. If you don't drink again while in my care, I won't tell them about last night, okay?" Duncan nodded. "Good," I walked along behind trying to work out even more of Duncan.

So we all sat down for coffee and croissants, which James said where nothing like the ones in Paris.

"So anyway, I was thinking you two could go and help clean up... Where was the party, anyway?" James took a slurp of black coffee and looked from Duncan to me.

"It was at Trent's,"

"Okay, you guys will have to get a ride over," James said and bit into his croissant.

"Nah, it's okay. Geoff gave me his car so I could get home. I need to return it anyway," I said.

"Duncan will go with you," James said sternly and Duncan nodded, resigned.

"Ah, so what happened last night?" Said Duncan as we left the flat.

"Well…" I didn't want to say we danced. "You vomited on the carpet and the rug?" I seemed to question what I said because I wondered how he would take it.

"Shit," was all he said, looking ahead and stuffing his hands in his pockets as we got to the stairwell.

"Yeah, it was. I sort of wished you hadn't drunk anything," I said and went down the stairs first so I didn't have to see his body language or his reaction. So we went down the small stairwell in silence. I was thinking and I didn't want to know what was going on in Duncan's head right now.

"Girl!" called out a loud female voice from behind us and I turned to see Lucinda rushing down the stairs with a baby in a sling around her and one of those shopping trolleys you can drag behind you. Frankly I was a bit peeved she hadn't remembered my name.

"Hello, Lucinda," I said, smiling anyway, because she had that air about her.

"Hey, Courtney. And that drunk boy from last night," she laughed and cupped the baby to her body.

"Who's she?" whispered Duncan as he sidled closer to me.

"She helped me get you home last night," I said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I did!" she smiled and her eyes light up. "How's your hangover, boy?" she asks with her lovely accent.

"Crap, thanks," Duncan says sourly.

"Good. Well, I have to go shopping now. Bye, all," she smiles and skips off, talking quietly to the baby.

"She was random," Duncan says and keeps walking to Geoff's Jeep, which is parked in the middle of the parking lot…

Duncan made me drive, saying he was still a bit drunk. I mumbled something about it being his own fault, but he made it up to me by giving me instructions. We worked well together, even though I was in a strange city and country with strange people. As soon as we pulled up into Trent's drive way, Duncan jumped out and I grumbled to myself about him being a rude male as I parked the car and did everything right. But then my door opened and I looked out in shock as Duncan held it open for me.

"Sorry if this is a bit odd, but my Mom trained me to and it's just automatic," he said, without looking in my eyes, just at his feet.

"Thanks," I said, slithering out and pulling down my skirt. Why did Geoff need such a big car? I saw Duncan's eyes trail up my legs and I blushed, yelling at myself in my head for not wearing pants. I didn't look into Duncan's eyes as I stomped off, locking the car over my shoulder and preparing myself for the mountainous walk up the stars to Trent's house. I could hear Duncan's Doc Martin's stomping behind me and I blushed again.

"Keys please?" Duncan said and I gave them to him as we got to the sliding glass doors.

"Hey Courtney and Duncan!" shouted Gwen down the stairs to us, laughing at the painful groans from behind her. I hoped it wasn't from the thought of us, but the hangovers.

"Hey, Gwen. Hi, everyone," I said and chucked Geoff's keys to him. I giggled when he missed.

"Hey," said Duncan, looking rather embarrassed by the stain on the carpet and rug that I think he knew he left.

"Dude, last night was good, but not this morning," said Geoff, getting up and giving Duncan a slap on the back.

"Hey Bridgette," I said, sitting down carefully in the place that Geoff had just left. Bridgette smiled at me, and whined, before putting her head between her knees carefully. "Jesus, I am so glad I don't drink," Gwen wandered over with some headache pills and a big glass of water.

"Here," Although Gwen teased everyone about their hangovers, I could tell that she loved them all. Bridgette took the pills carefully and winced as she swallowed. Gwen frowned a little, but then plastered on the face that I think meant 'you're all so stupid to drink, but still…'.

I got up and left Bridgette to her headache. I didn't want to be quiet today. I noticed Duncan and he seemed to be less headache-y. Maybe he's had some panadol too? I ignored him anyway, still a bit angry at his perving. So I walked outside to the balcony where Duncan had almost, but not quite, shown me the Hollywood sign. I saw it then, as I walked out into the heat. It was most defiantly over rated. There it was, creeping around from the side of the huge house. All I could actually see was 'Hol-', so it was a bit sad, even though it was really small from here. Maybe James would show it to me one day. I think he will, because there's this whole Father-Daughter thing that I think he wants really badly from these few weeks.

I heard the sliding door open from behind me and I sort of knew it was Duncan.

"What?" I ask without looking around. "And yes, the Hollywood sign is over rated,"

"Yeah," His voice seemed to say 'Whaaat?"

"Just something you said last night," I turned around to face him and pulled a face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Last night, I mean," He looked down at his red Converses. "I'm sorry," he whispered at the end and I think he meant it. I honestly think Duncan meant to say sorry….

"It's okay, I forgive you," I said, rocking myself against the glass fence thing. "To be honest, it scared me because I've never really seen so many people I don't know drunk. I mean, my friend Bella and her brother always throw parties… like last night, but I've never been because I don't think that my Mum or Nonna would want me to go," I rubbed my eyebrow, wondering why I'd just opened up like that to some boy in LA that I probably would never see again after this summer…. Or winter in Australia.

"Nonna?" he asks and I can tell that he's wanted to ask this for a while.

"It's Italian for Grandmother," I laugh.

"So you're Italian?" he asks.

"Yes, you ninny!" my laughed seemed to fill up the space.

"I'm surprised The Rat got into your mother's pants," he grinned and I think he was joking. Meant to be joking. My eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't you ever bring up Mama and James ever again! Never, ever, ever," I burst into proper tears, wondering why he didn't just leave my family alone.

I rushed out and ran down all the stairs, but I couldn't get away because only Geoff's car was here and it was Geoff's car and I didn't even have the keys because stupid Duncan does. I cursed him for that as well. I went round the other side to hide myself and slid down, crying properly. Why can't people just leave Mama alone? I was always teased by the other 'proper' Italian girls, who had a father that worked and a mother that cooked well. I was always teased because I didn't have a father. I always shouted that I did and then they asked what job he had. I could never answer that question and they knew that and preyed on my feelings, leaving a big dark hole until I meant Bella, who wasn't Italian and could accept me for who I was as a person, not based on my family.

"Princess? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be racist or hurt your family or anything," I could hear Duncan say as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, well you hurt my family. But I think you hurt me more," I got up and faced him, puffy eyes and all.

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, and I'm sorry asking you to forgive me twice in one day," he hugged me before I could stop him and I tried not to get snot on his black shirt.

"This hurts more," I whispered.

"Why?"

"You have no idea what it's like to have no father and be Italian, where all the girls teased you because a), you didn't have a father and b), he didn't work. Don't tell James," I sobbed a bit more.

"Want to go to the beach?" he asked finally.

"Yeah," I moved away from him. "But in what car?" I ask.

"Geoff's. It's sort of communal,"

"Oh," I went to the right side, the passenger side. "Is my board still in here?"

"Yup, you only took your bag to Lindsay's," he started the jeep.

"That's good; my bathers are in here too. Damn, they're wet though," I frowned and Duncan laughed and pulled out of the driveway. I looked through the iPod that was plugged in and was surprised by the different sorts of music on there. I found _1234_ by Feist and put it on, sinking into the song about broken promises and so many other wonderful teenaged things.

_One, two, three, four__  
__Tell me that you love me more__  
__Sleepless long nights__  
__That is what my youth was for_

Duncna turned and grinned at me. "My Mom loves this song,"

"Great, I have the music tastes of your mum," I laugh.

_Old teenage hopes are alive at your door__  
__Left you with nothing but they want some more_

"Ah, she has good tastes. She's the silly, silly reason I love music so much,"

___Oh, you're changing your heart__  
__Oh, You know who you are___

_Sweetheart bitterheart now I can't tell you apart__  
__Cosy and cold, put the horse before the cart___

_Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes__  
__Too scared to own up to one little lie_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten__  
__Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

___For the teenage boys__  
__They're breaking your heart__  
__For the teenage boys__  
__They're breaking your heart_

A while after the song ended Duncan's phone vibrated.

"Uh, can you reply to that?" he says, handing me a phone I think I've only ever seen on _Gossip Girl. _I think its Blair Waldorf's phone. I flipped it open and it read: _Text from Bridgette_.

"It's from Bridgette," I say, opening the text.

"Yeah, and what does it say?" Duncan says, rolling his eyes.

"It says: _Where are you and Courtney going_?"

"Say to her: The beach and I'll drive the car back, don't worry Geoff'," I typed it in like he said. After a couple of seconds of silence, the phone vibrated again.

"It says: _Courtney's a good person and Gwen I have to say, if you do hurt her, we will cut your balls off_," I laugh at him, but inside I'm sort of glowing that these girl would pay that much attention to me.

"Tell that that they'd actually have to get close to my genitals to do that and that I know," his eyes softened at the end. I smiled at him and typed it in exactly. The phone vibrated almost instantly.

"You know, she's good at texting," I flip the phone open. "It says: _That's good, tell her_,"

"Tell them that I already have and that I really, really like her, so I hope I don't stuff it up," he smiled at me and took my hand.

"I love _Sticks N Stones_," I say, grinning shyly. It felt nice to be here right now. We pulled into the beach and my phone rang. "YAY! It's Bella!" I smile like an idiot and answer. "Belllls!" I shout, almost crying.

"Courtney!" shouts Bella.

"We got up at 4AM for this babe, you better appreciate it!" Jay says.

"I am! It's great to hear a proper accent," I look pointently at Duncan and he tries out a 'G'day mate,' on us, which ends with everyone in tears. We keep on talking for about an hour, at some point in which Duncan gets bored and goes and slips off his shirt so he can go swimming. I have to admit, I did sort of perv on him.

"Uhh, I have to go now. I'll ring you guys tomorrow. At some more human hour, for you!" I hear shouts of protest and asking about Duncan. "Duncan's cool!" I laugh and hang up on my friends. I look around for some changing rooms and thankfully find some. I don't know how Duncan would take it if I asked him to hold up a towel. I crawl around in the back before I find my beach bag, slightly squashed, but all fine, under my board. I don't think I'll surf today. I think I owe it to Duncan. I grab his phone and mine of my bag and then lock the doors, like I should.

I think I'll text Bridgette. I trawl Duncan's phone easily and find Bridgette's number and copy it into my phone.

_Hey Bridgette, it's Courtney. Is Duncan always so a) thoughtless with his words and b) kind when he makes up for the stupid things he said? _

Then I put the phones away n my 'secret compartment' of my bag, tucked away with the keys.

I change into my wet bikini, wincing at the cold, clingy wetness of it before I head down to the beach and find Duncan's stuff. My phone vibrated and I looked. It was Bridgette. It said:

_No, maybe you're just one lucky girl. _

I smiled at that and sat down and started to put on my sunscreen.

"Hey Princess!" Duncan came running up like he was an extra stupid idiot. I told him this and he frowned. "I think you'll have to pay," he hoisted me out on my sitting position and over his shoulder. "Ew, your bikini is wet. And cold!"

"Yeah, I think I mentioned that, you idiotic Neanderthal," but I said this jokingly. He laughed and ran down the beach with me struggling, before dumping me in the water at his feet. "Oh, you are so going to pay," I tackled him, and he collapsed on my again, pinning my down to the sand. I wriggled and managed to get up to the surface. I laughed.

"Uh, Princess?" Duncan said pointedly, nodding at my chest. My bikini top was nowhere to be seen! I covered myself up. This was so not happening to me.

"Uh, little help here?" I said to Duncan's turned back as I ducked down in the water and started making my way out to deeper water where I could stand.

"What?" he said turning around before turning back to give me some privacy.

"Please find my top or get me a shirt!" I squeaked, moving as stealthily as possible before turning away to where there was less people to perv. There I stood for a while, trying to make it look as though I was moving around normally until I heard splashing behind me.

"Uh, I found it?" Duncan said from behind me. I put out my hand and put it on, with my back expectantly turned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tie it up you idiot," I said, holding the bikini to myself with one hand and my hair away from my neck with another.

"Um, okay," I could feel how shy and awkward he felt just radiating off him and smiled a bit to myself, thanking God that he knew what I felt when I was around him.

**A/N: **

**Ahhhhh, thank god she realised what she felt for Duncan! I am looking forward to their relationship. **

**I am home sick at the moment, which is why this chapter is finally finished! FINALLLLLLYYYY!**

**Please reveiw. It only takes a couple of seconds and it fills me with love for all you guys and this story. **

**(: **

**xxxo**


	6. Jona Vark

**I've noticed that Fanfiction has taken away all the little ~ and – that I used to use to mark a change in settings or the next day or whatever. So I am going back over all my stories and changing it so there is hopefully a solid line. I hope everyone wasn't too confused! **

**Okay, update. Solid line fails as well. I'm putting in LATER (which I hate, it makes me seem like I'm in year six) **

**Song that I'm using: Jona Vark by Gypsy and the Cat. It's good, but I worked out the lyrics myself, so sorry if they're wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Total Drama anything and Gypsy and the Cat own Jona Vark. Cool? **

I grinned to myself as the sun beat down on me. Ha. I'd gotten Duncan to be embarrassed. I heard him turn away so I turned around as well.

"Thanks," I said, cocking my head and grinning a bit, smug and way too proud of myself.

"And you think _that's_ going to stop anything! Think again, babe," he turned around suddenly and tackled me again. I was way too competitive and tackled back, thinking about how stupid I was, but also liking it. I liked how Duncan and I could easily do this.

**LATER (A/N: I hate putting this in, but the little ~ and –'s of the world won't work D':)**

"C'mon, let's go, Princess," Duncan said finally, when we were lying on our towels about 3 hours later.

"Where to?" I said, sitting up and slipping on a dress I found at the bottom of my bag.

"Trent's, of course. You need to hang out with those guys more. They're not so bad," Duncan said, thankfully keeping his hands to himself. It seemed that I liked him touching me in the water, but now I felt odd.

"Maybe later. I'm tired. Let's go back to the flat," I stood up and collected my bag and towel, not looking at Duncan because if I did, I think I'd blush.

"Have you got my phone?" he asked.

"Yep," I got it out and handed it to him. He quickly texted and shut it again. I looked quizzically at his hands.

"Just telling Geoff that his car is out for another couple of hours or something," he laughs and tries to catch my eyes, but I turn and walk away. I hear him get up quickly and follow me. "What's up with you?"

"Hmm… let me think," so I did, while I walked. Why was I embarrassed? Possibly because I had acted slutty and flirty and horribly around Duncan when I was in the water and I'm not sure why. I'll just blame it on what water does to me. "Because I was such a flirt in the water and I don't know why,"

"Because you can't resist this hunk of man?" he teases, flexing one arm and trowing the other over my shoulders.

"I can so!" I said angrily, shrugging him off and walking even more quickly to the car, getting into the drivers seat before he could stop me. He started to talk but I put up a hand. "Don't, not until you can respect me," I was almost in tears. I was way too emotional at the moment, and confused, to put up with Duncan's crap.

"What? What did I say?" he said, belting in.

"You are so tactless," I almost shouted.

"At least I've slept with more people than you have," he almost shouts back.

"Why do you think I haven't done anything like that? Because I don't want to end up where my mother was, in rehab, 18 and pregnant," I clamp a hand over my mouth for finally admitting those words out loud. Now I really start crying, with tears sliding down my face silently.

"You're not your Mom though," he looks confused and he grabs my hands off the steering wheel, rubbing them like in the movies Bella, Jay and I used to watch back at home. At least we're still at the beach. There's clouds rolling in, just light ones, not grey. It's not going to rain.

"But I'm like her. Here I am, sixteen, like she was, in LA,"

"Yeah, but weren't you sort of forced to come? She wasn't,"

"Yeah, stupid parents. You know James still writes to us. I've never really read them, but mum has shoeboxes in her room filled with the letters and pictures and postcards and birthday cards he sent," I finally look right into his stupid blue eyes that have this green hint to them.

"He loves you," Duncan says, smiling at me. "He was so pumped that you finally cam. He went all out getting that guitar in that shade of orange,"

"Yeah, when I was last here orange was my favourite colour so I always said my eyes were orange. We walked past this shop that had retro bowls in them and I showed him the orange one, saying _that_ is exactly what colour my eyes are. When I think about it, that guitar is almost that shade of orange," Duncan laughs at me.

"Wait, so you're the reason he collects retro orange bowls?"

"What?"

"He has about sixteen, all of one shade," he laughs at me while I sort of sink into shock.

"Do you want to drive?" I say before getting out of the Jeep.

**LATER**

"Do you want to cook or something?" Duncan and I are strewn on the armchairs, bored out of our brains and sweating. We've already played monopoly and made a card tower, both of which failed.

"No… too hot,"

"Duncan, you're boring!" I throw a cushion at him. "I'm cooking," I struggle to get up off this incredibly soft arm chair.

"Cooking what?" he throws the cushion back at me.

"Pikelets!"

"What are they?"

"Like mini, but way more awesome pancakes," I say, finally giving up on a respectful exit of the chair and flopping onto the ground.

"I'm in!" he follows my lead and throws himself onto the floor, making a huge thump. I giggle so much I start snorting. "What was that, Princess?" He laughs at me and I try to stop snorting, but I can't. I just keep on going until it seems like Duncan and I are going to piss ourselves laughing. We're laughing so much our stomachs hurt. After a while it seems we're forced to stop laughing by our bodies and we lay there staring at the beige ceiling.

"Where's James anyway?" I say.

"Band practice. All day," he laughs a bit more.

"His band Suck, right?" I say.

"Yeah, it's named after the drummer, who's also Gwen's dad," he tells me. "There's only those two in the band,"

"Guinevere Suck?" I say.

"Yeah, that's her. Named after Queen Guinevere and everything," I laugh. "Her Mom loved the story of Arthur,"

"What happened to her mum? Where is she?" Duncan's face hardens a bit.

"She went into rehab at the same time your Mom did and had Gwen there. But when she came out, she shot up again and died because her body wasn't ready for the amount she put in,"

"Is there any pictures?" I say, because I have a feeling that I know who this girl was.

"Yeah," Duncan gets up and opens the linen cupboard, getting out a box of photo albums and pulling out a dog eared and worn looking leather one. "Here," he flips through the pages and gets out a picture. It almost the same one my mother has, but James' face looks like he's laughing more.

"That's my Mama," I say, pointing to the dreadlocked girl when he sits down next to me.

"That's James 'The Rat' Ratner, that's Beau Suck and that's Gwen's Mom, Lake Carter and then there's your Mom, Katy Brin,"

"Katrina," I correct. "She's called Katrina now,"

"Why?" Duncan asks, opening the photo album again.

"Because Katy is her past. You know, I've never seen her smile like this," I run my fingers of the photo. "She once said to my Nonna that her smile got her in so much shit she's scared of it,"

"Yeah. Please don't get angry at me, but James told me this story about how they first met. And I'm quoting him,"

"Go for it," I've always wanted to know how my parents met, but mum never said.

"Here goes… So your mom hid on the tour bus and they found her in James' bed, asleep. They let her stay on and she sold the band's merchandise for her keep. They never really knew her, but on time, I'm not sure where, James went up to the roof after their gig and found her there, lying on the roof and waiting for the sunrise. So The Rat lay down next to her. I think all he wanted to do was fuck and forget," I grimaced and Duncan grinned at me and continued "But then the sun rose and he rolled over to her and she was smiling so much at him, so much with life, that I think he fell in love right there and then,"

"I think she fell in love with him, too," I said and smiled. "Let's look at these pictures, and then we can eat pikelet batter," Duncan opened the battered photo album and I see all sorts of pictures into my mother's forgotten life. I start crying again and when Duncan asks what's wrong I tell him that I've never seen so much of my mother. He hugs me and I let him, because I'm shocked that my mum seems to have two personalities. "A leopard can't change its spots, but I think she did,"

"Maybe she just turned to the new side of the leaf," Duncan says.

"I hope she likes who she is now. I mean, it's never occurred to me that she became who I know because of me until now," I left go of Duncan and stand up to put on music. _Jona Vark_ by Gypsy and the Cat. A song for my mama.

_She walks down the street_

_Alone in the dark_

_Her head's on a high_

_And she's got nothing to fear_

_And she cries_

_She's in love_

_She looks to the stars _

_And asks for advice_

_And where do we go, oh, where do we go from here? _

_Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

_She found a place_

_Amongst the trees _

_She opened her eyes_

_Started to see_

_There in the distance_

_Shine of the way_

_To answer the question_

_That we all like to end _

_Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

_And it was Jona, Jona Vark_

"Never heard that one before," Duncan says. Just before I was about to answer, there's a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I say sarcastically and run to get it, thinking it'll be James. I open the door to see a woman who looks a lot like my grandmother's sister.

"I am so sorry, but I need a babysitter," she says, looking really stressed.

"What happened?" I say automatically, used to the dramatics of old Italian women and motioning for her to come in. She shakes her head.

"Oh, it is an emergency! My nephew is in a coma and I must go at once!"

"We can look after the kid," I say and walk out into the corridor, calling Duncan who comes out looking like an idiot, but he always does.

"It's a baby. Lucinda's baby," she says and turns left. She turns and blocks out Duncan. "I'm not sure I want to leave my grand child in the hands of that monster," I stifle a grin. She's exactly like my Nonna.

"Don't worry, he can just sit and play solitaire. I'm used to babies. I have a lot of cousins," I say and smile, turning and winking at Duncan. He's fuming.

"Oh, you're Italian!" she says happily, unlocking the apartment and letting us in.

"Duncan, can you please leave a note for James? Oh, and yes. My family was from the north," I say and follow the old woman in. I can hear Duncan stomp off. Man, he can be immature.

"Same here," she looks very pleased. "We must catch up sometime. Now, the milk is sitting in the microwave, just heat it for a minute and test its temperature. Charlie is asleep, but he will wake up really soon, I should think. Feed him then. Lucinda should be back in a couple of hours, so don't think I'm dumping Charlie on you, please,"

"No, not at all, madam," I say politely. Ah well, caring for the baby will fill up some time.

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" she speaks very good English. Grabbing her coat, she opens the door and comes face to face with Duncan, who was about to knock. She skirts around him and I see her cross herself as she walks down the hall. I stifle a giggle and Duncan comes in, absolutely fuming.

"She's horrible!" I close the door after him.

"No she's not; she's just a superstitious Italian woman who's protective of her family," I smile at him, patting his head. "And she probably gossips like an old chook," he smiles a bit, thank god. The baby starts crying and Duncan goes to get him. "Shh, you have to wait to see if they're dreaming or not," I whisper, but the baby keeps crying. "Come on, then," I giggle a bit, because we're sneaking around. We follow the sound and come into a green room.

"Green is a good colour," Duncan nods his approval, as though the baby, who looks about a year old, had any choice in the colour of his room.

"Hello Charlie," I bed into the cot and pick up the little boy. "Sorry we had to be introduced right after you just woke up," he looks around through his puffy eyes and starts crying again. He has jet black (Italian, I would like to put in) hair, but with deep blue eyes and lovely long lashes.

"Here," Duncan puts his arms out and I raise my eyebrows. "I have nieces and nephews," I hand over the baby and Duncan starts talking about a lot of stuff, in whispers, right into Charlie's ear. I can't really hear anything, but Charlie stops crying and starts looking interested. Babies are funny like that.

"I have loads of little cousins. I'm the oldest of my family generation, apart from my second cousin Phi. He's the one who taught me to drive, remember?" Duncan shakes his head and takes Charlie out into the lounge. "You were way to drunk. I'll go get his milk," I wander out and put the microwave on for a minute, before testing the milk. It's a bit too warm, so I walked as slowly as possible to Duncan and Charlie. Duncan was still mumbling on about something to the baby.

"She's amazing, you know that?" I startled Duncan.

"Who's amazing?" I tease and give him the milk.

"You, Princess," I blush, trying not to. Why should I? He's just a criminal and I shouldn't even be thinking about him, let alone babysitting with him. "Are you charmed?"

"No. Try harder, 'Bad Boy'," but I am. How can I not be? Two word make me melt, especially coming from a face with those eyes. And those piercings. I don't think I could admit to anyone, not even Bella, Bridgette or Jay, that I loved his piercings and thought they were sort of hot. His mo-hawk was defiantly hot. And his goatee was sort of cute as well.

"Princesssssss," Oh my god, I was thinking about Duncan more than concentrating on real life!

"What, you Neanderthal?" I quickly arch up defensively. Duncan looks a bit confused and my reaction.

"I'm just saying we should raid the pantry like normal babysitters and watch a movie," Charlie is sucking at the bottle contently.

"Cool," I quickly walk over to the small cupboard and got out what looked to be a bag of popcorn, putting it in the microwave. "Choose a movie," I yelled and checked out whatever else was in the fridge. Mmm, left over lasagne! After the popcorn was done, I put the lasagne in and got out what could have been a packet of shapes. I brought it all into the living room. Charlie was on a toy mat playing with cars. Well, he was a little boy and boys like wheels. Anything that goes round in circles is cool, no matter what age you are. (**A/N: **I can agree, my little brother, when he was younger, almost fell off the back of the motorbike watching the wheels and my 27 year old cousin still plays with matchbox cars. He says he's just playing with the little kids, but we all know the truth!)

"Nice! I love lasagne," Duncan is heading back into the kitchen to sterilise the bottle. I chose a movie. There was a lot of French-speaking movies, but I chose _10 Things I Hate About You_, because it is my favourite movie. And the music is cool. Duncan would have no choice in this, at all.

**Later**

We could hear keys rattling and knew Lucinda was home. Duncan gets up and answers the door.

"Hey Lucinda!" I call as she walks in, shocked that Duncan's here.

"What are you guys doing here?" she swoops in and cuddle Charlie.

"Well, you're mother-in-law's cousin's nephew is in a coma," Duncan says. "Or something like that, she didn't really like me,"

"No, boy, you're the devil," she laughs and sits down to breast feed Charlie. Duncan collects the plates and bowls and I turn off the DVD. "Thanks for this," Lucinda smiles at me. "You better go home now,"

"See you Lucinda!" I call and drag Duncan with me. I think Lucinda wants time alone with Charlie. Maybe she gets none at all, not with a pestering mother-in-law and grandmother.

"I like that kid," Duncan smiles.

"What, cos his room is green?" I reach up and touch his mo-hawk before getting out my key and opening the door. The flat is silent, so I guess James isn't home.

**A/N!**

**Well, I'm writing another non-Fanfiction and totally my own story! It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself. **

**Thanks for ****xXduncanxloverXx for advertising my story on her wonderful and amazing story, Life is Full of Surprises! Check it out :), it's pretty awesome. And updated way more than I update my stories -_- sorry bout that guys… :/ **

**And make sure you review! **

**Oh and I've had ****1,225**** hits and 25 reviews….. :'( c'mon guys! Writers support each other! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Oh and by the way, you else loves 10 Things I hate About You? I love it! :D **


	7. Run the Red Light

_**~ That LA Punk ~**_

_**Chapter 7 - Run the Red Light**_

**Umm, warning in this chapter for swearing and the likes. **

**It's rated T for a reason! **

**Run the Red Light is by British India! **

**And it's pretty damn well epic.**

**:)**

**Total Drama anything doesn't belong to me at all**

**Run the Red Light was written and is owned by British India**

**Have fun xx**

"DUNCAN!" I screech as I cover my eyes, dropping my change of clothes. Duncan is standing in the bathroom, shaving and wrapped only in a towel. Which is slipping. Eww. It was early, so early I had just come in from my morning swim, and when I'd gotten up, the flat was completely silent. Not even Duncan was awake. I've gotten used to him being awake when I get up over the past few weeks.

"What? I live here too," he says grumpily. James gets up and stumbles in.

"Duncan, there is now a female presence in the house and that means wear pants when you shave," he stumbles back to bed.

"Thanks for the help," I mumble. "And anyway, do you know how much I need to pee?" I address Duncan.

"Then go," he continues shaving.

"Get out!" I scream.

"I'm going," he moves slowly so I push him out the door and slam it, before running to the toilet.

"Princess? Open the door!" Duncan says.

"I'm busy!" I move slowly to the sink, washing my hands and examining the hairs left over from Duncan shaving. I've never really lived with any guys before, so I don't know what it's like to find bristly black hairs in the sink. It's a bit odd.

"Princess, don't come outside for a while, okay?"

"You can't scare me, I'm coming out," I say, pushing the door. "Eww!" Duncan is trying to cover himself up with the towel. I cover my eyes with my hands "What the fuck, Duncan? You're a pervert!" James stumbles out again.

"What the hell, Duncan?" he exclaims.

"It was caught in the door. I told her not to come out," he says and evidently walks off. James stumbles back to bed again.

"Is if safe? Guys? Hello?" I am shocked and horrified, so covering my eyes and hoping my retinas aren't scarred is all I can do.

"Princess? I'm dressed now," I open my eyes and start to scream again before I see Duncan is wearing jeans.

"Oh thank god," I sigh, but can't really look at Duncan again. I saw way too much leg. I move off into the lounge and pick up my guitar, strumming it.

"Do you want me to plug it in?" Duncan says, but I don't answer. I am going to need so much counselling after this scarring and pretty damn horrid experience. "Look, I know that was a bit... full on, but I was sort of traumatised when you lost your bikini top,"

"As if!" I say.

"Well, I wasn't at all traumatised," he carefully plugs in my guitar and turns down the amp. 'I didn't just didn't think that that would be the way I first saw your boobs,'

"You're are so much a guy. As if you were EVER going to see my boobs any other way!"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing," He said sarcastically, settling back into the arm chair and ignoring my last comment.

"I'm traumatised,"

"I'll sign you up for counselling," he said and laughed at me. I plucked at the strings of the orange guitar and ended up playing _Us_ by Gwen's band. Number Nine or something? "You remember that song?"

"Yeah. It was a cool night," I laughed and changed the song. Why did I remember it? "I'm going to email Bella," I quickly got up and went to the computer in the corner, turning it on.

"What do you want to eat, Princess?" Duncan asks as he walks to the kitchen.

"Surprise me, Neanderthal," I tease. I curse the computer for being slow in my head. I wish I could turn it on instantly.

"Eggs?" I roll my eyes at that.

"Ew, that sounds like Breaking Dawn,"

"Cereal?"

"No, I hate cereal," I say, tapping my foot at the computer.

"Toast?" he says, exasperated.

"I only eat toast if I'm sick," I say matter of factly.

"What do you eat at home?" I glare at that. He sounds like he's talking to a five year-old.

"I'm Italian. I have coffee and a biscuit or something," I say as the computer finally loads.

"You're Australian,"

"You sound like those girls in primary school! I'm both Italian and Australian. But all my relatives are Italian," I open the internet and slowly it loads.

"What about The Rat's?" I shake my head as he says this.

"I don't know James' relatives. All I know is my Italian side," It's true. I'm very Italian. I don't know my American side at all. All I know is Tomato Day and huge family lunches.

"Well, you have to eat something... I'm going to go get croissants,"

'Good idea,' I mutter. I just remembered my mum's going to skype me today. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to have the 17 year-old punk with too many piercings that I'm_ living with_ showing up.

He grabs some cash and leaves. And I'm glad. Asking about my heritage confuses me, and I've been in it for over 16 years

~later~

I hear the familiar bleep of skype sound from the corner of the apartment and I make my way over.

'Courtney!' my mum squeals and I feel the familiar wave of relief that she looks well.

'Hey mum,' I try to sound like I'm glad to see her, which I am. I'm just worried that Duncan is going to turn up and have his bright green head bop across the room behind me. I'm not sure if mum or Nonna know about Duncan.

'Honey, I have the best news! I finally got a scholarship to study archeology!' she exclaims.

'Wow,' Is all I can come up with. I'm in shock. Those scholarships are rare, especially for someone my mum's age. Not that my mum isn't capable, but they are still extremely rare and competitive. 'That... That's great!' Mum's going to Uni, finally! I can never shake the feeling that _I _put her life on hold... I guess I did. Having a baby does pause everything. 'Uni... Haha, mum, you'll have to start hanging out with Uni students! Going to parties at Manly and stuff,' I joke.

'Not in Sydney, silly! Sydney doesn't offer any good archeology course!'

'Melbourne then? Latrobe offers a course-'

'We're going to Kansas! Like in _The Wiard of Oz_...' My mum drabbles on, but I've stopped breathing.

'You're leaving to Kansas?' the blood is rushing to my ears.

'No, silly. _We're_ going to Kansas,' she smiles and she looks so happy, but everything's stopped. _Kansas_. America. No surfing. No friends. No family. _No nothing. _'Courtney, are you okay?' my mum asks worriedly, but I can't answer. The door opens and I think there's someone in the room, but I'm rooted to the spot, with no breath in me, or out of my.

'Courtney? Courtney, are you okay? Are you okay, Princess?' _Duncan. _Mum can't see Duncan. But I can't move. 'James! James! Get in here! What'd you say to her?' He demands and then he picks me up and still I can't react.

And I know it sounds horribly melodramatic, but everything goes black.

**~(a/n: this happened to a friend of mine. Her parents (who broke up 10 years ago) announced they were back together and getting married. She went into shock)~**

When I wake up, Duncan's there. 'Thank god you're awake. You stopped breathing and I had to give you mouth to mouth,' words worriedly flow out of his mouth.

'You probably enjoyed that, you perverted pig,' I mutter and the smile on his lazy face is like the sun after cloud for weeks.

'No, actually. I didn't think the first time our lips touched would be when you were passed out,'

'As if our lips are ever going to touch when I'm awake!' I can suddenly hear shouting. 'What's going on?' I sit up a bit too suddenly and I let Duncan hold me up while the world sways.

'It's a nice way for your mum to tell you you're moving to Kansas and leaving your whole world behind. I mean, really? By _skype_? Knowing you're going to come here for a couple of months, sure, fine, but to live in Kansas?'

'I don't want to go,' I whisper.

'No one wants what was just dumped on you. No friends, no family, I know you love the beach, so none of that, none of your music on the radio... Shit, you know you'll have to make a whole new _you,_'

~later~

James come in breathing heavily and slightly red after about twenty minutes of completely pensive silence between me and Duncan. But it was most certinantly not silent in the lounge room. I didn't think my mum could yell like that. It seems James is thinking the same thing.

'I haven't yelled with your mom like that for 17 years,' he says thoughtfully.

'You yell _with_ people?' Duncan asks in wonder, but neither James or I really acknowledge him.

'And?' is all I can squeak. I can't tell my mum I'd rather die that move to Kansas. Kansas. _Kansas. _It'd break her heart and her dreams.

'Well I told her you almost died, of course,' he says, sitting down and automatically grabbing a guitar off my wall. He doesn't play anything, so the guitar just sits in his hands, looking familiar and comforting.

'And... Kansas?' I say and Duncan looks at me sadly. 'How can I say I'd rather live with you?' I demand and suddenly, the words are out there. And they're true. 'She'd die,' I finish with a whisper. James looks really sad. 'Australia holds my entire life!'

'I know it does, honey. Maybe you can stay with me more,'

'MORE? I'm happy hear that, but still. To uproot me again to the middle of NO WHERE?'

'It's Kansas, not the middle of no where,' Duncan puts in extremely unhelpfully. James and I glare at him until he leaves the room with mutters.

'Honey, she's your mom,'

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm not moving. Nonna's not even going,' I put my head in my hands and screw up my eyes to stop the angry tears.

'You'd rather live with your Nonna?' he sounds extremely surprised and I can tell why. He only knows Nonna as the over protective hen of an Italian mother. The one that Katy hated.

'Well, no. She's not all that bad, but still. Without mum?' I question myself. 'I could move in with Bella,' I suggest, but even I know that's impossible. Her parents are hardly there and that's not exactly a good environment for me to be growing up in, according to Nonna.

'Your best friend? Nahuh, not goin' happen, lovey,' he says sadly.

'Fuck, _KANSAS_ but not Sydney, barely 20 minutes away from Nonna,' I'm swearing like a sailor and I have no idea why. Maybe because my safe walls have come crashing down. The angry tears are starting and I wish they'd stop.

'We'll work something out,' James pats my hand, trying to be helpful, but I pull awaya nd roll over, wanting to stew on my own.

~later~

'Princess, you hungry?' Duncan's voice floats in. I grab my sheet and mummy myself in it. 'Hey Princess, you need to eat,' he wanders into my room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

'Fuck off,' I mutter and he chuckles. I throw a pillow at him.

'You know you should stop wallowing in self pity,' I glare at him for that.

'I know a lot of people have been in worse positions, but I happen to like self pity, thank you very much,' I say with as much venom as possible. But it's very hard to say something like that in a venomous way.

'Yeah,' he says softly and quickly walks over and sits on my bed before I can sacrifice any more pillows. I wonder if he's ever been in a situation worse than mine. I think he must have. How else would he be living with James because of drugs?

I can't help but ask. 'What's your story?'

'Haven't I said anything?' I have the grace to look a bit ashamed.

'Full story' I demand and sit up, wriggling out of the sheets and pillows I'd piled on me. Duncan looks at me in interest.

'Well, I'm Canadian. As you know,' I nod and he keeps going, encouraged. 'Well, I got into a lot of shit. Look at me. I've been to Juvie more times than should be legal. And, you know, one thing leads to another and suddenly you're being busted by your own father at a party, taking various drugs. It was so stupid. I didn't even want to, but I did. Everyone there was, it seemed, and that's what punks expected punks to do. You sort of had to, to be properly in the music scene, it seemed to me. And I was really close to OD-ing, was insane, really considering chucking me out. Mom managed to keep in calm, but even she wouldn't look me in the face. James was her school friend. They'd kept in contact and she knew he sort of went through the same shit as me, but more full on. So she sort of organised for me to move down here, in at least two weeks. Those two weeks were hell. I still don't know why he took me in. I didn't want to be here. I wandered around until midnight and the I was surprised when he waited up for me. Mom and dad really couldn't. They worked all hours and then I had a fair few siblings. But The Rat was always there when I got home and then he was angry, so I stomped off again, but he was still there when I got back. He explained that he wasn't angry, as such, but he was scared for me. Not only because I wasn't his child. But because he knew the demons, too. So I calmed down and now I live in what can only be described at heaven. I've lived here for two years and I don't want to go back,'

I sit in shock as he finishes talking.

'Sorry,' I say automatically.

'For my life or for you acting like such a baby?' I'm hurt by his words, but I try to keep my pride intact.

'For your life,' I turn away from him, trying not to be hurt. But I think he sees what I'm trying to hide. He tries to turn me around and I don't even flinch at his touch. Actually, if I wasn't so hurt, it'd be nice. But that's beside the point.

'Now _I'm _sorry. Honestly. I'm always here when you need me,' he tries to hug me.

'As if!' I screech and slap his hands away, tugging the sheet until he got off the bed.

'No, really,'

And with that, he left the room and I was left to work out what the fuck he meant.

~several hours with an iPod later~

'Hey, Princess, wanna go surfing?' Duncan calls. He knows the way to get my out of my room and into the sun. Malibu and a surfboard.

Stupid delinquent.

I have to admit, I'm not all that angry at him anymore. Well, I wouldn't be able to look at him without glaring, but I'm not going to beat him or anything. Maybe not.

'Okay,' I say weakly and change into my bathers and grab various things. When I slowly walk out, he's there, smirking. 'Where's the car?' I demand. Yep, he looked me in the eyes.

'Come on, what do you think I did for the last four hours? I got the car,'

~a little while later~

In Geoff's/Group's car, it's awkwardly silent. I don't think Mr Neanderthal noticed, but I did. I still needed a bit of music to calm me down. So I plugged in my iPod and put on _Run the Red Light_ by British India. It's one of my life's ambitions (along with: 'become successful and rich', mind) to see them live in a pub.

Possibly by the sea.

Because I like the sea.

_And like a skull balloon_  
_I believe in us_  
_So put the pedal down_  
_And turn your high beams off_

_And I'd dial in your number hoping that your awake_  
_It's a loss sometimes but that's the risk that I'll take_  
_I believe in us_  
_I believe in us_

_So put your diamonds up for auction_  
_But don't kiss me_  
_I won't let you_  
_Shout my name into the ocean_  
_But don't kiss me_  
_I won't let you_

'You know, Princess, is this song a hint?' Duncan says randomly. I was enjoying the familiar sounds of music and he disturbed that.

_I believe in us_

'What?' I say grumpily.

_And any time that your walls start coming down_  
_I'll be there in the front seat_

'You know, that you like me but don't want to touch me,'

_Yelling _  
_Run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it!_

I think I look like a fish. Duncan grins to himself while I try to pick up my jaw.

_I hate the way that I don't say what I want_  
_What I want is to want what you want_

'NO!' I shout. 'Freaking neanderthals,' I mutter under my breath.

_Run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it ohh!_

Duncan starts laughing.

_So out of Eden_  
_Don't look back now_  
_But don't touch me_  
_I wont let you_

Okay, now he's singing along.

_Down in my town_  
_They don't care now_  
_But don't touch me_  
_I wont let you_

'_I_ believe in us! Whatever we are, us messed up folks!' he slings an arm around my shoulder and I let him, telling myself it would be extremly dangerous to shrug him off because we're driving.

_I believe in us_

_And any time that your walls start coming down_

'Princess, YOUR walls have totally come down and I was TOTALLY there for you,' he says, still laughing.

_I'll be there in the front seat_  
_Yelling run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it!_

'Are you drunk?'

_I hate the way that I don't say what I want_  
_What I want is to want what you want_

'No. Seriously, I'll always be here if you need me,' and he actually says this with sincerity.

_Run the red light!_  
_Run the red light!_  
_Make some noise_

'What if I'm on the other side of the world?' I say.

_So drive your car into the ocean_  
_But don't kiss me_  
_I wont let you_

'I'm still here,' he says.

_Make some headlines_  
_Kill your family_  
_But don't touch me_  
_I wont let you_

Like a rock.

_Run the red light_  
_Run it_

A rock in my (at the moment) unstable world.

_And any time that your walls start coming down_  
_I'll be there in the front seat_

_Yelling _  
_Run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it!_

His eyes leave the road for a second, and in that flash, I see their blue is full of seriousness.

_I hate the way that I don't say what I want_  
_What I want is to want what you want_

_Run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it!_

_Run the red light_  
_Run the red light_  
_Run it!_

~~

**O.o **

**Okay. **

**To be honest, one of MY life ambitions is to see British India in a pub by the sea. I mean, who wouldn't? **

**Sorry if there's any random spelling mistakes! I'm on exchange in France at the moment, meaning there is an AZERTY keyboard, not a qwerty... sadly :(**

**Also, I thought I wouldn't be updating ANYTHING for the time I'm here. **

**But actually, not being able to speak all that much and express myself, well I've been writing my little butt off! My right hand is calloused on the little finger and permanently smugged with ink. **

**I'm having a ball! I hope you are too! **

**You know I love you :) **

**xoxo**

_**REVIEW PLEASE :) **_

_**I mean, how long does it take? Like thirty seconds AND I accept anonymous reviews, so EVERYONE can! **__**YAYS! :D xx**_


End file.
